


Drumming Fetish

by rogahtaylahdrummah (aestheticsm)



Category: Queen (Band), roger taylor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fetish, Queen - Freeform, Sex, Smut, drumming, reader!dom - Freeform, roger taylor x reader - Freeform, roger taylor! sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticsm/pseuds/rogahtaylahdrummah
Summary: You cannot stop yourself from thinking endlessly about your new found kink, and Roger's actions are quite the big part of it.





	Drumming Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is for our boy Roger Taylor's birthday (now that sounds weird... birthday sex!!! but the birthday is not actually a thing in this fic)

Roger was drumming inside the booth. You couldn’t help but your mind drift away once again. You eyed Roger from his toe up to his head—leg bouncing in every step to his bass, arms continuously banging the drums to his best, the sweat that rolls from his temples, his hair that flows to the direction of his head and that duck formed lips. Suddenly feeling all too hot only about his sight, made you shift uncomfortably. You didn’t even notice Roger who left the booth and sat beside you.

“Why are you so flustered love?”

You snapped out of your flying mind and instantly looked at Roger. When he noticed the invisible yet noticeable lust in your eyes, he laughed at you.

“What are you imagining right now love?” He asked teasingly and you punched his arm.

“Don’t fucking start you hot asshole.”

“Oi Roger! Come back inside!” You head Brian shouted from behind and you pushed him.

“We’re not done talking.” Roger said and winked at you before running back inside the booth again.

After a few moments of nonstop fantasies about your boyfriend, you weren’t able to contain it only to yourself so instead, you decided to meet and discuss it with your best friend.

“You are what?” Your friend almost shouted after hearing your monologue about your new found kink and imaginations.

“I can’t seem to stop it. I really can’t watch Roger drumming furiously like that.”

“Well for starters, what the fuck are you doing? Starring another what the fuck were you thinking and another what the heck is going inside your mind?” Your friend retorted while frantically gesturing her hands all over the air.

“It’s unstoppable!” You replied; face becoming redder as you recalled the earlier occurrence.

“Well you better stop imagining Roger naked while he’s drumming, that’s for sure.”

“Or?” You asked, hoping to look for another option.

“Tell him about it?” She added doubtfully, both eyebrows raising in confusion.

“Yeah, right right. Maybe he’ll do something with it.” You said smiling as your mind goes back and forrt to your imagination and the reality.

“Oh please stop imagining him like that when I’m here!” You friend hissed at you and you gave her an apologetic laugh.

Later on, you weren’t sure if Roger’s the one who got home first. You closed the door behind you when you reached inside. Eyes are quickly roaming the surroundings looking for him. It was soon answered when you hear the loud banging of drums from the opposite side of the room. You ran as fast to find Roger and the lust in your eyes were back again. Your panties may have even been wet.

Roger’s gaze flew up to you and sheepishly smiled at you.

“Oh, the predator has come.” He announced and you rolled your eyes at him.

“Oh fuck off.” you said, huffing a laugh and you walked towards him. He tapped his lap inviting you to sit on it and you obliged. As you sat down, he wrapped his arms around your waist and laid his head on your shoulder.

“What’s on your mind?” He asked while he planted feather kisses on your neck.

“You?” You try to sound confuse when your heart was instead thumping out so loud.

“No seriously, tell me. What were you thinking earlier?” He spoke with concern and confusion but a little bit inside, Roger wanted to tease you even if he doesn’t know what’s running in your mind. Although he might have a little idea about it.

“You, drumming…” you paused for a moment, asking yourself over and over again. _Should I tell him? Should I? Should I?_

“Ah! It’s not worth it.” You quickly changed your mind.

“What? No love! I’ll listen! Anything on your mind is worth hearing!” He remarked as he tightens his arms around your waist. You glanced at his face, now showing his _‘please’_ facial expression and you shook your head.

“I won’t tease you about it?” He tried to convince you. You laughed and attempted to stand up. “You’re not leaving unless you tell me.” He said as he tightened his grip on you and started to nibble the shell of your ear. You gasped and pinched the side of his legs.

“Ugh Roger!”

“Hmmm?”

“I’ll tell you when you let me go.” You said and he instantly took his arms off you, freeing you. “Will you play drums for me Rog?” You asked as you drag a stool in front of his drum kit.

“Ok what do you wanna hear?” He asked tapping a few beats.

“Anything.”

“You should hear the new song we’re working on. Here’s the beat.” He said as he started to effortlessly bang his drums. Your lips left a small opening as you watch him; saliva might have even dropped from it.

“Oh love what’s into you lately?” Roger asked once he finished his performance to you.

“Play another one please.” You requested and he did so without any more questions. But his mind drifted as yours did; only focusing about what’s bothering you.

You stood from your chair and walked to stand behind Roger. Your insides are getting all tingly and messy while you’re feeling intensely hot. You cross your arms to Roger’s neck and leans your chin to his head and started unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt. Halfway, Roger stopped his drumming so did your hands stop unbuttoning.

“Continue love.” You whispered in his ear seductively and he did start to play again only this time, the beats were rather shaky, inconsistent, and imbalanced. When the last button was undone, you slid his shirt off him revealing a view of his bare back and shoulder to you.

“So fucking hot.” You said pressing a firm wet kiss on the top of his shoulder which gave a shiver out of him and you started making a trail of marks to his neck. Once you’ve finished, you moved your hands down to his waist and you reached to cup him between his hips. He groaned and his drumming faltered.

“Keep on the beat Rog.” You warned as you grope his rock hard dick. His head falls backward towards to lie on your shoulder and you take this as a kind of motivation to start rubbing him.

“Does that feel good?” You asked him, lips directly to his ear and he moaned as he dropped his stick. You sighed as you let go of him then picking up his drumstick and putting it back to his hand.

“Banging stops, I stop. So will you be the pretty boy to play his pretty drums for me?” You said harshly at first to cooing him for the question.

“Y-yes!” He said as he started on another beat of a familiar song, though you didn’t really want to think what song he is playing. It’s enough that he’s moving with all of his might just to feel you.

Your hand goes back on his pants, but now straight to his undo the button and the zipper. He lightly lifts his hips and you tugged his pants together with his underwear down and he raised both of his feet to be fully naked. He missed a few step for the bass but you didn’t really mind. You walked in front of his drum kit and eyed Roger drumming, head to toe. Smirking and excited.

You slowly strip your clothes away, starting with your white plain blouse. You threw it away leaving a black neck tie that hangs loosely on your neck. You also removed your panties underneath that has a visible wet stain where your pussy sat not so long ago. You left your skirt on, but hiked it up, the hem meeting your stomach and your wet shiny cunt on a full view for Roger. You sat on the edge of the stool and widened your legs, your middle finger reaching your hole to grab a few wetness to circle it on your clit. Roger moaned at the sight, quickly forgetting the fact that he should be playing his drums instead of his cock. You slipped two fingers in you, not wasting any more time and your mouth instantly moaned Roger’s name. Despite your eyes that are rolled up, you noticed Roger standing up.

“D-don’t even fuck!—fucking think about it! P-play your fucking drums.” You said and bobbed your fingers a little faster, uniting with how fast Roger started to beat his drums once again.

Roger was unbelievably dripping, hard, and really turned on. His drumming had literally turned to banging the drums. He wasn’t even creating music, he was creating noise which covered yours. He didn’t noticed how loud you were screaming his name, he was so focused on resisting to touch his so fucking hard cock and so fucking hard beating of his drums that you already finished and you are already on your knees beside him to face his side. You kissed his belly down to the base of his cock.

“You’ve been a good pretty boy, now let me take care of you.” You said and you took his drumsticks and threw it somewhere in the room then ordered him to stand up. You didn’t wait for anything, you shoved his dick inside your mouth, bobbing your head, _in out in out in out_ , taking all of him as his tip hit the back of your throat. His hands flew to hold your strands of your hair, helping you to bob faster than you could. Gagging on his cock, you felt him twitch inside you and you took his balls in your hand to massage it and moaned around his cock to create a vibrating feeling.

“Oh f-fuck Y/N!”

His hips also started fucking your mouth. You were doing your best. You felt your eyes losing some tears and you were more than proud knowing that you’re pleasuring Roger.

“I-I am—“ Roger was cut off by his own orgasm. His seed spilling inside your mouth and he emptied in you. Legs shaking, he slips his dick out and drop on his knees in front of you.

“Fuck Y/N, that was so fucking good.”

He grabbed you by your waist and he kissed your lips.

“Take me to bed Rog.” You tiredly requested and he nodded and carried your whole body to the bed. Laying you softly and carefully on the mattress.

“We’ll clean you up first so don’t you dare fall asleep on me.” He said but before he could walk away, you caught his hand. Another smirk was already visible in your face.

“Who said something about sleeping?” You sheepishly asked and pulled Roger causing him to crash on you. He was on top of you and you could feel his cock getting hard again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, leave feedbacks! thank you!
> 
> [My tumblr](rogahtaylahdrummah.tumblr.com)


End file.
